It sounds the song again
by Steve Burnside
Summary: El la escuela para hombres "wind and Tree" comienza un nuevo curso este invierno y parece que hay chicos conocidos y caras nuevas entre ellas Taichi Yagami un chico que recien llegado comienza su primer año en la escuela, donde le esperan algunas sorpresa
1. Default Chapter

Este fic esta inspirado en un manga yaoi llamado" kaze to ki no uta "o mas conocido como The song of the wind and tree(la canción del viento y los árboles) , pero los personajes que utilizare son Taichi y Yamato de digimon , no se por que veo cierto parecido en la bondad de Serge con Taichi y el fuerte carácter de Gilbert con el de Yamato (además que tai es castaño y de piel oscura como Serge y Matt es casi igualito a Gilbert en el pelo y color de piel tan blanca) Bueno haber que sale de todo esto…

**IT SOUNDS THE SONG AGAIN**

**(La canción suena de nuevo)**

**Escrito por: Yamato Ishida Yagami**

**(O Steve Burnside)**

Comienza un nuevo curso en el colegio privado "Wind and Tree", es un colegio solo para hombres, un colegio que comienza en invierno y dura hasta el verano, donde los estudiantes vuelven con sus padres.

Ese año recién comenzado estaba el salón lleno de jóvenes adolescentes y allí estaba el joven Taichi Yagami, alto, atractivo, de piel morena, grandes ojos color chocolate y cabellos marrones como la madera de los árboles ,un chico al que todos adoraban por su carácter amable y dulce, además era un chico muy sociable y hacia amigos rápidamente, ahora contaba con 16 años y este era su primer año en esta escuela ya que recién se había mudado a vivir en la ciudad , aunque cuando terminase este curso, si no repetía iría a la universidad, este era su primer día de escuela, pero aun así conozca a algunos chicos de haber trabado amistad con ellos en el verano cuando se mudo a esta ciudad.

¿Taichi así que este invierno también lo pasaras aquí en la escuela privada-el joven Yagami se dio la vuelta al escuchar que le hablaban, así se encontró cara a cara con uno de sus mejores amigos Izumi Koushiro.

-Koushiro que alegría verte por aquí, bueno la respuesta esta clara, si no, no estaría aquí y ya veo que tu también te apuntaste.-

-Si seguro fíjate hasta a repetido curso Jyou kido jajaja–

-Ya veo jejeje-

Mas tarde los dos chicos fueron llamados juntos a los que serian sus nuevos compañeros de clase así fueron entrando en orden en el aula asignada,

Ya sentados cada uno en su pupitre apareció el profesor y parecía que traía una sorpresa ya que le acompañaba un joven de una edad similar a la de ellos, vestido muy elegante, y además era un chico muy hermoso, ojos azul celestes, cabellos rubios como los rayos del sol, algo largos, unos mechones traviesos le tapaban traviesa mente un ojo

-Mira el chico que acompaña al profesor… es Yamato Ishida sus padres poseen mucho dinero y le traen aquí por que es la mejor escuela de país, bueno ya sabes Tai que aquí si no ere rico no entras …-Dijo Koushiro- yo no soy tan rico a mi me dieron una beca por mis notas Koushiro ya lo sabes…- otro chico que les escucho se presento-Hola Koushiro , veo que tienes un nuevo amigo y no sabe quien es Ishida así que déjame que le avise….mira chico ten cuidado con el, ademas creo que a repetido curso por mal comportamiento así que no te engañe su rostro angelical, ni su belleza, casi parece una chica con ese cuerpo tan fino, pero realmente es un demonio, dicen que a seducido a media escuela, incluidos algunos profesores-susurro Seichiiro(un compañero de clase) a Taichi en el oído.

¿De verdad-

-Si, ah por cierto me llamo Seichiiro ¿y tú-

-Me llamo Taichi Yagami, mucho gusto- Tai saludo al otro pero su mirada se desvió al rubio que estaba junto al maestro

-Chssss callaos, nos va a regañar el profe y apenas empezamos el curso- reprocho Koushiro a los otros.

El profesor pidió silencio a todos al ver que estaban todos hablando por lo bajo.

-Bienvenidos a todos los presentes en este nuevo curso, ya me conocéis soy el profesor, Atsuki y seré el tutor de esta clase, yo os daré las clases de Lenguaje, matemáticas y química. Otra cosa este año tenemos a un alumno que pasó de la otra clase a esta al repetir curso así que Ishida preséntate a tus compañeros…-

-ya le conocemos todos de sobra, así que no se para que…-murmuro un alumno,

El joven rubio miro desafiante a todos y suspiro como si no le hiciera gracia tener que presentarse.

-Me llamo Ishida, Yamato Ishida, yo no quería venir a esta escuela estupida ni a ninguna pero mis padres me obligaron un año mas a estar en este sitio … así que dejadme tranquilo y así no me molestareis, ni yo os molestare OK-

Un gran alboroto se organizo por las palabras del nuevo.

-bueno joven ya esta bien- mando callar el profesor

Yamato se encogió de hombros y miro al profesor con cara picara y le guiño un ojo-Oh bueno maestro no se enoje no es para tanto… ¿verdad-

El profesor se puso colorado.

-Mira Tai ¿me parece a mi o el maestro esta rojo- Pregunto Koushiro

- Creo que ni para el maestro pasa desapercibida la belleza de Ishida….- respondió desde detrás de ellos Jyou Kido un chico que repetía dos veces curso, un chico alto, con gafas y cara de asustado.

Parecía que a todos tanto a los alumnos como a los profesores no les había pasado inadvertida la belleza del joven Ishida o esa sensación le dio a Tai.

-bueno Ishida toma asiento donde quieras.-

El joven con paso decidido ignoro a todos mirándolos por encima del hombro y así paso de todos y se sentó en el lugar mas apartado de la clase y solo, todos los alumnos murmuraron por la altivez y arrogancia del joven.

-parece que el niñato se cree alguien, pero de seguro ya le bajaran los humos a ese rebelde- pudo escuchar Tai como murmuraba esas palabras Seichiiro.

-Bueno chicos también tenemos otro alumno nuevo, adelante señor Yagami…- el profesor hizo un gesto hacia donde estaba sentado Tai, quien se levanto de la silla.

-Hola me llamo Taichi Yagami, tengo 16 años ,encantado de estar aquí….-no dijo nada mas realmente le daba vergüenza hablar en publico, de pronto alguien dijo en voz alta.

-Pues eres casi tan apuesto como Ishida y de seguro que mejor persona…- este comentario le hizo enrojecer y miro hacia donde estaba el rubio el cual le devolvió la mirada solo que era una mirada fría, de odio.

-Bueno chicos como es costumbre pasaremos a asignaros los dormitorios para dos personas y lo aremos por el método tradicional, en una urna meteremos los nombres de todos y según salgan así se les asignara una habitación y un compañero de habitación OK-

-tal vez nos toque juntos Tai-dijo Koushiro

-si ojala-

Comenzó el sorteo de habitaciones y empezaron a salir nombres, cuando….

-Taichi Yagami…su habitación es la 17…-

-bueno Koushiro tal vez tengamos suerte-

- si espero que este año nos toque juntos…-

-Yagami su compañero de habitación será…Ishida Yamato…- hubo un silencio e la clase y todos miraban a Tai y a Yamato.

Tai sonrojado, no pudo evitar el mirar hacia donde se encontraba el rubio el cual le miro apenas y después le ignoro.

-vaya suerte tío te a tocado con "la damisela"- se burlo Seichiiro.

-Bueno… tal vez no sea tan malo como dice la gente…-Taichi trato de defenderlo sin saber por que, simplemente cuando le miraba parecía casi un ángel.

Koushiro al ver a su amigo que aun miraba al rubio sintió una punzada de celos-bueno tienes que ir a tu habitación a colocar tus cosas… nos vemos después…-

-si… suerte Koushiro ya me contaras quien es tu compañero de habitación-dijo el moreno mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

Así Taichi caminaba por los pasillos con su equipaje, detrás venia Yamato que también traía sus cosas.

-Eh…hola…- trato de saludarle Tai, pero parecía que el rubio no le prestaba atención por lo que Tai se sintió ridículo y decidió callarse.

Llegaron al cuarto y justo cuando Tai iba a dejar sus cosas sobre la cama el otro chico se adelanto y puso sus cosas sobre a cama de la izquierda, así que Tai suspiro resignado y dejo sus cosas encima de la otra cama.

-Bueno tenemos una hora para arreglar la habitación y colocar las cosas, después nos tocara ir a clase…-

El rubio le ignoraba, miraba por la ventana el árbol que había en frente.

-Ese árbol es un cerezo se mucho de árboles y plantas…- dijo Taichi pero el otro siguió sin hacerle caso, así que tai se quedo callado de nuevo, se encogió de hombros y comenzó a sacar su ropa de las maletas, cuando en ese momento escucho un "clic" y al darse la vuelta vio a Yamato abriendo la ventana y subiéndose a esta.

¿Qué vas a hacer? Pregunto…-

El otro le miro burlonamente y murmuro un-…a ti que te importa- y sin mas trepo de la ventana al árbol y comenzó a descender al suelo.

-"Este chico se va a meter en mas de un lió, si se escapa¿Por qué me toco con el? De seguro puede que hasta me meta a mi en algún lió por su culpa….y encima es muy engreído… en fin al menos me a dirigido unas palabras…"

Tras pensar esto Tai continúo colocando sus cosas.

Una vez colocadas sus cosas fue a dar las clases de aquel día.

La primera clase que le toco fue historia, allí estaba sentado junto a Koushiro cuando entro un tipo alto y fuerte con cara de pocos amigos.

-Buenos días estudiantes, soy vuestro profesor de historia , me llamo Tsumi Akira , ahora pasare lista para ver los que acudieron a la clase de hoy…- así el profesor fue pasando lista y todos contestaron menos cuando pregunto-Ishida Yamato….-

No hubo respuesta, para algunos eso no era nada nuevo, pero parecía que el maestro se empezaba a enojar por lo que sin saber el motivo Tai sintió ganas de protegerle

-eh...maestro Tsumi….-

¿si joven Yagami-

-Ishida no se encontraba bien y se quedo en la habitación…-

-….- el maestro no dijo nada solo miro al joven unos segundos y después prosiguió la clase.

Al termina esta todos fueron a salir a la hora de descanso cuando el maestro pidió a Tai que se quedara, cuando todos salieron del aula y Tai se quedo solo con el maestro, este volvió a mirarle¿Por qué mentiste Yagami-

Tai se quedo sin saber que decir, se puso rojo -yo….-

-Entiendo que quieras ayudarlo, pero ya conocemos todos al joven Ishida y no es nada nuevo que falte a las clases, veo que tu eres nuevo y tal vez no lo conoces, solo espero que no salgas perjudicado por estar junto a ese chico en la misma habitación, cuídate mucho de juntarte con el, es solo un consejo…- sin decir nada mas el maestro recogió sus cosas dejando en el aula vacía aun Tai algo desconcertado y pensativo.

"No entiendo por que todos hablan mal de Yamato ¿realmente habrá echo algo para que lo juzguen así?"

Tai salio al patio y vio que había muchos jóvenes, pero no encontraba su amigo Koushiro así que decidió buscarlo.

Al no conocer el lugar y este que era tan grande Taichi termino por perderse al pasear por los grandes jardines, finalmente llego a un lugar donde no había nadie y justo iba a volver cuando escucho un gemido a su espalda por lo que curioso fue a mirar de donde provenía, así vio tras unos arbustos a su actual compañero de dormitorio que estaba tumbado en el césped, pero lo extraño era que junto a el había otra persona, aunque lo que dejo impactado a Taichi fue el ver lo que hacían, al parecer el otro tipo era mas mayor, mas alto y fuerte que Ishida y estaba desnudando al rubio quien lejos de quejarse parecía que le gustaba aquello, Yamato se dejaba acariciar la blanca y delicada piel, y gemía de placer, Tai no sabia por que pero en esos instantes sintió ganas de matar a aquel tipo que tocaba al rubio y no pudiendo aguantarlo mas salio corriendo de aquel lugar.

"ahora ya se a lo que se refieren cuando hablan de el…. ¿Por que tiene que ser así?..." eran las palabras que le venían a la mente, algo que no comprendía muy bien, ya que el jamás había sentido atracción hacia ningún hombre y ver a Yamato con ese tipo le había echo sentir hacia aquel tipo que estaba con el rubio odio y tal vez…celos.

Así Tai corrió hasta que llego a su habitación y allí se dejo caer sobre la cama mientras un suspiro escapaba de sus labios.

Continuara…


	2. cap2

**It Sound The Song Again**

**By: Matt Ishida (Steve Burnside)**

Cap2

Paso lo que quedaba del día y llego la noche, Tai volvía sonriente de haber salido a pasear por el campus del colegio con sus amigos, realmente se había divertido mucho y hasta se había olvidado de lo que había visto esa misma mañana entre unos arbustos…pero ahora cuando subía las escaleras para ir a su habitación, no podía evitar el pensar en ello y no era para menos ya que sabia que si entraba en la habitación se encontraría con el…"Yamato…" susurro en voz baja para si mismo y no se dio cuenta ni el mismo que el solo echo de haber susurrado aquel nombre le había agradado.

Entro en la habitación esperando que Yamato no estuviera, esa clase de chicos solía ser peligroso y de seguro seria de los que llegaría tarde, pero su sorpresa fue el verlo allí en la habitación cuando abrió la puerta, de echo el joven rubio estaba tumbado sobre la cama mirándole fijamente como si le hubiera estado esperando, Tai trato de disimular e ignorarlo, pero esos ojos azules tan penetrantes parecía que le desnudaran.

-Bueno niño lindo ¿se puede saber que buscabas tú esta mañana?-

-Me llamo Taichi y no se a que te refieres, no se de que me hablas Ishida…-

-No me seas formal no me llames Ishida llámame Yamato...y no te hagas el idiota, de sobras sabes de que te hablo…esta mañana…te vi salir corriendo…-

Tai con la mención de aquello abrió mucho los ojos y se quedo en silencio, Yamato al notar la reacción del moreno se levanto de la cama, caminando despacio muy sensualmente hasta el, solamente llevaba encima una fina sabana, Tai se dio cuenta de que tras esa sabana el rubio no llevaba nada… justo cuando se planto delante de el, Tai sintió que la sangre se agolpaba a sus mejillas sin poder evitar así ponerse rojo.

Yamato al ver el rubor del otro no pudo mas que echase a reír de forma incontrolada, este gesto molesto al moreno que no esperaba una risa tan histérica por parte del otro, así que sacando valor, hablo con voz fría haciendo que el rubio cesara las risas de golpe

-Es verdad, hoy te vi… y si me marche corriendo de allí por que me repugnaba lo que estabas haciendo, de echo me repugna el solo que estés ahora medio desnudo-

Ahora el ofendido era el rubio el cual le dedico al moreno una mueca de enojo-Pues si tanto asco te doy ¿Por qué te sonrojas de solo imaginarme desnudo como hace unos instantes?- el rubio no dijo nada mas, le dio la espalda a Tai que se había quedado sorprendido por las palabras de Ishida.

Tai negó con la cabeza-No eres tu quien me repugna, son las cosas que haces lo que me repugna, por que no entiendo como un chico con un rostro tan dulce puede ser un…-

Yamato se volvió rápidamente no le dejo terminar la frase-¿Qué? Un cabron? O un pervertido que se acuesta con otro hombre¿Un maricon? Dime es eso lo que ibas a decir? Eh? Responde Yagami!-

Tai suspiro

- Lo que iba a decir antes de que me dejaras la frase a medias era que no se como un chico con un rostro tan dulce puede ser un chico tan estupido que no se de cuenta que lo único que consigue es hacerse daño a si mismo... y no necesitas hacer todo eso para llamar la atención de la gente...-

-que sabrás tu de mi?- trato de defenderse el rubio quien estaba algo atónito con la palabras halagadoras de Tai, siempre le habían insultado y no esperaba que la palabras de Tai fueran tan sinceras-No se nada pero, algo me dice que actúas así por que as sufrido mucho y yo creo que además de ser un chico dulce, eres inteligente, y no necesitas portarte así…-

-Basta! –Yamato se tapo los oídos de forma que al hacer esto la sabana que hace segundos tenia sujeta y la cual le tapaba cayo al suelo dejando fascinado a Tai que tenia delante al rubio completamente desnudo, Taichi se volvió a sonrojar pero esta vez su reacción fue volverse, Yamato vio el gesto de Tai y nuevamente le entro la risa solo que esta vez hablo mientras reía poniendo todo el veneno en sus palabras-resulta que por un momento me creí tus palabras , pensé que estaba delante de alguien puro y hasta me sentí como un miserable, pero al ver tu reacción ante mi cuerpo desnudo me doy cuenta de que no eres muy diferente de mi, seguramente solo pretendías hacerte el bueno y que yo me lo creyera….la próxima vez busca una forma mejor de querer conseguir mi cuerpo, esa no es manera de conquistarme…- y dicho esto el rubio se metió en su cama, Tai se quedo helado por las palabras de Ishida y sin mas también se fue a su cama, apago la luz, pero no podía dormir en su mente el moreno solo podía pensar para si mismo: "Yo no pretendía conquistar a nadie….solo quiero entender tu forma de ser Yamato…¿Será verdad que en el fondo me atraes¿Por que reacciono así?"Taichi jama savia sentido algo asi por nadie de echo nunca se habia enamorado y aun no sabia el mismo que lo que le estaba sucediendo precisamente era eso, que se estaba enamorando poco a poco…

CONTINUARA…


	3. Chapter 3

**It Sounds the song again**

**Escrito por: Yamato Ishida Yagami**

**(O Steve Burnside)**

Cap3

Era un nuevo día en la escuela de chicos, de pronto sonó la alarma del despertador Tai medio dormido apago tanteando en su mesilla hasta que dio con el dichoso reloj, al rato se froto los ojos y bostezo al tiempo que se daba la vuelta donde sus ojos se posaron instintivamente sobre la cama donde debería estar su compañero de habitación, pero allí no había nadie"Ya se escapo otra vez" y sin dar mas importancia Tai se levanto y se vistió.

Al bajar al salón de comidas donde estaban los alumnos comiendo distinguió a su amigo Koushiro que estaba acompañado por Jyou, así fue a saludarlos.

-Buenos días Chicos!-

-Hola buenos días Tai!-

-Hola Tai...ouaaaagg…-bostezo Jyou.

-Siéntate con nosotros Tai, estamos esperándote ¿te apetece desayunar con nosotros?-

-Si claro- sonrió el castaño.

En ese momento llego SeiChiiro, un chico un poco mas alto que Tai, moreno de pelo contó y de ojos verde oscuro –Buenos días Yagami ¿Pasaste buena noche? ¿…o dejaste agotado a Ishida? Aunque puede ser que el te dejara agotado a ti-

Tai apretó los puños al escuchar el tono de burla, pero prefirió ignorarlo,

-Eh ¿Estas sordo?- grito pero Tai seguía sin hacerle caso-No te rebajes a su nivel Tai ese tío solo quiere pelea…- le aconsejo Jyou-¡Tu no te metas Cuatro ojos!- seguía gritando SeiChiiro, Tai cada vez estaba mas enojado, pero prefirió seguir los consejos de Jyou hasta que SeiChiiro soltó en voz alta -No me gusta que me ignoren-

Tai se giro en seco y sin pensárselo dos veces golpeo al otro en pleno rostro dándole un puñetazo que hizo caer al otro al suelo, SeiChiiro estaba en el suelo, sangrando por el labio y mirando con odio a Tai quien apenas le dirigió una mirada y se fue con sus amigos.

Por el contrario apoyado contra una pared con los brazos cruzados sonreía irónicamente Yamato que había presenciado todo" ¿Yagami así que eres duro cuando quieres?"Penso Matt.

SeiChiiro se dio cuenta que alguien le miraba así al darse la vuelta se encontró con la sonrisa burlona de Yamato-Tu deja de reírte maricon!- grito enojado SeiChiiro

-¿Maricón? tal vez pero debemos ser dos, tu y yo…-

-que mierdas dices ¡YO NO SOY MARICON TU SI!-

-Pues hace unos instantes parecías celoso… si no ¿A ti que te importa si Yagami y yo nos hubiéramos acostado juntos?-

-N-nada…-

Yamato se acerco mas a SeiChiiro, lo miro a los ojos y con voz sensual le dijo al oído

-¿Te gustaría haber sido tu quien se hubiera acostado conmigo?- y rápidamente nada mas decir estas palabras le dio un beso en la boca a

SeiChiiro quien se puso rojo, luego se puso nervioso y empezó a balbucear algo incomprensible hasta que se puso de pie alarmado y como si hubiera visto al mismo diablo echo a correr lejos de Ishida mientras gritaba histérico-¡No te acerques a mi!¡ ¡Aléjate de mi!-

Yamato solo le miraba divertido y cuando desapareció de su vista decidió ir a dar un paseo haber si encontraba algo interesante para distraerse…a lo que traducido en Yamato querría decir: dar una vuelta por si encontraba alguien interesante con quien distraerse.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Yamato llevaba caminando solo un rato, no había encontrado a nadie"interesante" con quien "jugar", bueno, realmente se le habían acercado un par de chicos pero el los había ignorado, parecía que algo le impedía acercarse a "divertirse" con otros chicos y no sabia aun por que, o al menos no lo supo hasta que de pronto escucho unas risas y se dirigió hacia el lugar de donde provenían.

De pronto vio allí apartados a Tai, Koushiro y Jyou que estaban riendo, al parecer estaban jugando los tres a lanzarse globos llenos de agua y Jyou había terminado en el suelo y empapado-No es justo os habéis aliado contra mi-protestaba Jyou mientras los otros dos se reían.

Yamato escondido tras unos arbustos miraba detenidamente y sus ojos no dejaban de seguir a Tai,"Tiene una sonrisa muy bonita…" pensó sin percatarse el mismo de lo que había pensado y así se quedo embobado mirándolo.

-Pobre Jyou, Koushiro creo que nos hemos pasado con el…-dijo Tai mirando al pobre Jyou aun en el suelo-¡¡Aaaaachu!-Jyou estornudo…-Ya sabia yo que me resfriaría por jugar en invierno a juegos de verano…-se lamentaba el pobre Jyou.

-Pobrecillo-dijo Tai sintiendo pena por Jyou

-De eso nada el es mayor que nosotros además si le vencimos es por que los dos hacemos una buena pareja…-Koushiro miro a Tai aun sonriente, Tai no se dio cuenta que su amigo Koushiro le miraba de una forma distinta y anhelante, pero Yamato podía reconocer cuando alguien estaba enamorado con solo mirar a los ojos, no por que el lo hubiera estado alguna vez, pero si por que el había roto muchos corazones de hombres y jovencitos enamorados de el.

-Mm.…es verdad hacemos buen equipo-

Contesto Tai sin darse cuenta de los sentimientos de Koushiro, pero el pelirrojo al escuchar eso se puso muy contento al contrario que el rubio espía que los observaba con los ojos entrecerrados en meras rendijas, apenas se podía ver un destello azul brillar y es que sin saber por que Yamato estaba empezando a sentir celos del pelirrojo Koushiro y eso solo podía ser por una razón…"Me atrae ese estupido de Yagami… y no soy al único que atrae... lo peor es que Yagami parece la clase de chicos que no se enteran de lo que ocurre si no se lo dicen..Mm.…en fin, aunque que me guste no significa que este enamorado de el… y mucho menos se a dado cuenta de que ese imbecil de Koushiro esta enamorado de el…" pensó para si mismo Yamato, pero se obligo a si mismo a seguir mirando, entonces vio que Koushiro se alejaba de Taichi y Jyou-Ahora vuelvo chicos voy a traer unos chocolates calientes de la cafetería de la escuela así Jyou no se resfriara-

-OK pero no te tardes mucho- Respondió Jyou

-¿Te preocupas por mi Jyou?- pregunto Koushiro antes de irse

-No, lo que pasa es que tengo hambre-

-ya me parecía a mi… ¿y tu que opinas Tai?-

-Que también tengo ganas de tomar un chocolatito calentito y te estas tardando mucho—Jyou se empezó a reír.

Yamato al escuchar la respuesta no pudo mas que sonreír, realmente le había echo gracia, sobre todo la desilusión en el rostro de Koushiro el cual había esperado otra clase de respuesta de parte de Tai.

El pelirrojo al rato negó con la cabeza"Son dos cabezas huecas" pensó y los dio a los dos por casos perdidos así que sin mas decidió irse a por los chocolates.

Cuando Koushiro se alejo Tai se puso serio-Oye Jyou…-

-Dime Tai-

-Creo que le gusto a Koushiro-

Jyou abrió los ojos sorprendido, al tiempo que desde su escondite lo hacia Yamato

" ¿Yagami se dio cuenta de lo que Koushiro siente por el?..Parece que le subestime" pensó el rubio mientras miraba y escuchaba con interés.

-Vaya Tai, te diste cuenta…-

-¿Tu ya lo sabias?-

-si…-

-Pero yo no siento lo mismo…-

-Ya me di cuenta…-

-¿Qué?-

-No es por nada Tai pero…el otro día en la presentación…no dejabas de mirar a Ishida…te gusta Yamato ¿Verdad?-

Tai se quedo callado, Yamato desde su escondite escuchaba atento.

-Yo...no!...bueno no se…-Tai estaba sonrojado de vergüenza no acertaba a decir una frase sin balbucear.

-Mira Taichi…yo solo te puedo aconsejar que te alejes de ese chico…-comento Jyou serio.

"¿Pero que demonios?..." pensó enojado Yamato mientras escuchaba la conversación.

-Jyou…-

-Tai se que Ishida solo te aria sufrir, ese chico no tiene sentimientos, solo usa a la gente…mejor arias en fijarte en un chico bueno como Koushiro...-

-Yo…se a lo que te refieres Jyou…el otro día vi a Ishida con un tipo y em…-

-No sigas, ya todo el mundo conoce la"reputacion" de Ishida…además algún día se encontrara solo...aunque eso a el no le importa, solo le importa acostarse con alguien sin importarle lo que esa persona sienta por el…-

-Tienes razón Jyou, por unos instantes pensé que Yamato era especial y creí que podría cambiar…pero…tal vez me confundí…-

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Paso ayer algo entre tu y el?-

Pregunto Jyou, Tai se sonrojo otra vez pero negó con la cabeza-no… no paso nada…déjalo Jyou-

Solo recordarlo le hacia sonrojarse aun mas a Taichi, pero antes que dijera nada mas apareció Koushiro.

-¡Eh chicos! Aquí os traigo los chocolates calientes vayamos a tomarlos a otro lado.-

-Vale-

Dijo alegre Tai.

Así los tres amigos se alejaron del lugar y solo quedo allí entre unos arbustos un Yamato enojado y sorprendido por las palabras que acababa de oír.

"¿Taichi…pensó que quizás yo era alguien especial…?" pensaba para si mismo , realmente esas palabras se habían clavado en su corazón como cuando escucho el resto"luego dijo el…que tal vez estaba equivocado…"recordar esas palabras le hacia daño, jamás ningunas palabras le habían dolido, pero sin saber por que las de Yagami le hacían mucho daño"Taichi Yagami... no se que mierda estas haciendo conmigo desde que te conozco me estoy comportando de una forma de ser que no es la mía…y juro que me las pagaras… yo te seduciré are que sepas cuan "especial" puede ser Yamato Ishida…"susurro por lo bajo mientras cerraba una mano en torno a una rosa y como toda rosa esta tenia espinas que se clavaron haciéndole sangrar, pero Yamato no se daba cuenta de que sangraba su mano, solo parecía sentir un odio hacia ese ser que le estaba cambiando sus sentimientos …

CONTINUARA…

Pues aquí esta otro Cáp Mas…siento las tardanzas pero trabajo mucho y me cuesta continuar los caps de mis fics aunque intentare terminarlos, saludos y disculpas (por la tardanza) a todos los que están siguiendo este Fanfic.

(Yamato Ishida)Steve Burnside


	4. Chapter 4

**It Sounds the song again**

_Escrito por: Yamato Ishida Yagami (Steve Burnside)_

**Cap4**

Sentados en los jardines cerca del colegio privado para chicos, estaban sentados tres alumnos con un vaso de plástico de chocolate caliente.

-Que rico estaba este chocolate Koushiro!-hablo Taichi con la cuchara de plástico en la boca.

-Sabia que te gustaría, eres un glotón jajaja-

-¡Si! A Estado muy bueno pero ahora vamos, que dentro de poco nos toca ir a clase-les interrumpió Jyou al tiempo que miraba su reloj de pulsera.

Los tres jóvenes se levantaron y caminaron hacia la escuela.

-Oye Tai ¿Por qué hoy no me siento al lado tuyo? ¿A ti no te importa verdad Jyou que hoy me siente junto a Tai?-

Jyou simplemente se encogió de hombros como diciendo que a el no le importaba.

-Pero… Koushiro no creo que Yamato te quiera cambiar el sitio recuerda que el otro día e profesor nos sentó junto a nuestros compañeros de dormitorio, Yamato ahora el es mi compañero de clase también seguro no quiere cambiarte el sitio…-dijo Tai pensativo

-¿cambiar? Pero Tai Yamato nunca acude a las clases así que no creo que se moleste…-

-si...es verdad…-sonrió triste Tai, Koushiro noto la tristeza de Tai.

-Oye Tai…yo no quiero molestarte…-

Tai al escuchar a su amigo se dio cuenta de que no se estaba portando bien con el y mas sabiendo lo que Koushiro sentía por el.

-No…no me molestas Koushiro, venga vamos hoy serás mi compañero de clase!- el pelirrojo al escuchar a Tai decirlo sonriente no se lo podía creer, así que le miro para confirmar que no estaba soñando y no pudo evitar sonreír a ver que Tai se lo decía de corazón.

-Vamos…-

ooooooooo

Casi todos los alumnos estaban sentados en sus lugares correspondientes, ya quedaban unos minutos para que viniera el profesor, Tai y Koushiro estaban hablando cuando de pronto notaron un silencio total en la clase, imaginaron que seria el profesor que acababa de entrar pero al mirar hacia la puerta Tai no pudo evitar el quedarse sorprendido al ver aparecer a Yamato, Tai no pudo evita sentir como los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban al tiempo que sus ojos no se despegaban del recién llegado, Yamato iba vestido con una camisa negra algo ajustada, con unos botones desabrochados dejando ver un poco su pecho, unos pantalones vaqueros algo ceñidos, su pelo algo largo hasta los hombros relucía como si fueran rayos de sol y sus ojos azules tenían una mirada distinta, realmente Taichi se sentía confundido, ya que no entendía a que venia el cambio de aptitud de Yamato, pero le agradaba que el rubio se hubiera dignado a fin a entender que tenia que cumplir sus obligaciones escolares, así que Tai no pudo evitar sonreír.

Yamato se planto justo delante de el, le miro unos segundos y después desvió la mirada hacia Koushiro así Yamato al ver su sitio ocupado miro fijamente a Koushiro, iba a decir algo, sus labios se abrieron pero no salio ninguna palabra de ellos simplemente Yamato aparto la mirada de Koushiro y dio media vuelta y se alejo de allí, Yamato se sentó en un pupitre vació. Tai se sorprendió de que no hubiera echado a Koushiro de su sitio.

Pero Koushiro había leído perfectamente odio en los ojos glaciales de Yamato cuando le había mirado unos segundos y entendió que tenía un rival en el amor.

"Todo esto lo esta haciendo Ishida por Tai, Yamato sabe que me gusta Tai y tratara de quitármelo… me lo dijeron sus ojos…"

Pensó Koushiro tristemente ya que sabia que Ishida siempre que se proponía seducir a alguien siempre lo conseguía de un modo u otro, además el no tenia nada que hacer frente a belleza del rubio de ojos azules.

-Koushiro ¿Te encuentra bien?- Pregunto Tai al ver muy callado a su amigo pelirrojo.

eemm si estoy bien no es nada Tai mira además ya viene el profesor- dijo Koushiro cambiando de tema al ver que varios chicos iban corriendo a sus pupitres.

Así pasaba rápida la mañana para todos, los profesores esa mañana habían quedado noqueados al ver allí al alumno mas hermoso que jamás hubieran soñado, y para mas sorpresa de los maestros era ver que el joven rubio había prestado atención a las clases, incluso se podía decir que era Yamato el único que presto ese día atención a las clases ya que el resto mas parecía interesado en prestar atención en mirar disimuladamente al rubio que a las clases, así que tanto maestros como alumnos habían tenido una mañana completa y un nuevo tema de conversación llamado Ishida.

Así llego la hora del descanso y pararon la clases, Yamato se levanto de su pupitre y noto las miradas de todos sus compañeros, y escuchaba los cuchicheos en voz baja, algunos comentarios eran ofensivos por lo que el rubio hacia un gran esfuerzo por no insultara todos aquellos cretinos, justo iba a salir por la puerta cuando alguien le bloqueo la salida, era SeiChiiro con otro amigo de este que le cerraron el paso y le miraban con sorna.

Todos los allí presentes miraban la escena sin hacer nada simplemente como si fuera aquello un espectáculo.

-¿Adonde te crees que vas damisela?-Dijo burlonamente SeiChiiro mientras el amigo de este se carcajeaba, el amigo de SeiChiiro entonces miro de forma lasciva a Yamato, el tipo era mas bien gordo y no muy alto y con muchas pecas en el rostro y pelo pajizo.

-Dejadme en paz- dijo Yamato tratando de librarse de aquellos dos.

-De eso nada monada, eres demasiado precioso para dejarte ir al menos eso opina mi amigo, le has gustado y tu que eres tan puto tal vez te apetecería que te dieran un poco de caña no? Seguro que estas deseando que te follen-

-que te follen a ti!- respondió Yamato pero eso no le gusto nada a SeiChiiro el cual golpeo en el rostro a Yamato el cual en lugar de asustarse alzo el rostro y miro riéndose mientras caía un hilillo de sangre de la comisura de sus labios.

-vaya ¿te a molestado o es que e acertado y eres tu el que quiere que e follen?-

Esta vez se enojo aun más SeiChiiro

sujétale que le voy a dar su merecido a este maricon!- dijo a su amigo el cual sujeto a Yamato de los brazos impidiéndolo protegerse, así SeiChiiro iba a golpear a Yamato quien cerro los ojos instintivamente en espera del primer golpe…

¡Plaf!

Sonó un golpe pero lo raro fue cuando Yamato abrió los ojos vio a SeiChiiro en el suelo, Yamato alzo la mirada y vio a Taichi delante

-y tu gordo apestoso suelta ahora mismo a Yamato si no quieres recibir tu también- eran palabras de Taichi dichas en tono enojado, e amigo de SeiChiiro soltó rápidamente a Yamato y así el y SeiChiiro salieron de allí corriendo.

-¿Te encuentras bien Yamato?-

Yamato apenas e miro a Taichi, se dio la vuelta y justo cuando se iba a ir tai escucho

-gracias por ayudarme-

Dijo el rubio y sin más se alejo de allí.

En esos momentos llegaron Jyou y Koushiro

-Tai ¿estas bien?- pregunto Koushiro

-Si gracias Koushiro pero lo que no me puedo creer es que nadie más haya tratado de ayudar a Yamato-

-tranquilo tai, nadie a ayudado a Yamato por que ese tipo gordo es Hiro el hijo de uno de los profesores y bueno solo espero que su hijo no le cuente por que si no lo mismo no te extrañe si suspendes las materias que de el padre de ese tipo-

-Me da igual lo que no podemos es permitir que tipos como esos hagan lo que les de la gana!-

-tai tranquilízate ya ok?-

Dijo Jyou que veía demasiado enojado a Tai.

Koushiro no dijo nada solo permaneció callado" tai esta muy violento no solo por que esos tipos hayan querido atacar a u alumno si no por que ese alumno era Yamato… realmente creo no tengo ninguna oportunidad tai ni se da cuenta, pero esta locamente enamorado de Yamato…"

-chicos voy al servicio un momento luego vuelvo- se excuso el pelirrojo con una sonrisa forzada y falsa.

-Muy bien Koushiro pero no te tardes mucho-respondió Jyou mientras Tai seguía con los brazos cruzados y susurrando insultos a SeiChiiro y su amigo Hiro"el gordo" como le había apodado Tai.

Ooooo

Rápidamente Koushiro entonces en lugar de ir a los baños fue a un lugar apartado y se puso a llorar desconsolado.

Yamato estaba subido en la rama de los árboles cercanos a donde estaba Koushiro siempre solía ir allí para descansar sin nadie a su alrededor, así el Rubio vio al pelirrojo pero no oía nada ya que el pelirrojo estaba un poco alejado de el, solo sabia que el pelirrojo estaba llorando por que le veía llorar y secarse las lagrimas, Yamato trataba de no hacer caso, por que sabia que el pelirrojo lloraba así por que tai no le amaba, pero Yamato no pudo evitar seguir mirándolo y sin saber por que sintió lastima y justo iba a decir algo cuando vio pasar por allí a SeiChiiro y a Hiro que se pararon justo donde estaba Koushiro.

Yamato se quedo callado intentando oír.

-A ti que te a pasado que te a pegado también ese Yagami?-

Pregunto Hiro

-No es eso…- entonces a Koushiro se le ocurrió algo

-esperad un momento!-

-Que quieres ¿que venga tu amigo y nos golpee más? Nah! pasamos!-

-Mirad hagamos una cosa ahora aun nos quedan por dar dos clase mas cuando terminen nos veremos en los servicios cuando no aya nadie, tengo que proponeros algo que tal vez os proporcione mucho dinero ¿que me decís?-

Los otros dos se miraron dudando pero el escuchar la palabra dinero les convenció.

-ok luego nos vemos tras las clases en los servicios de abajo donde no suele ir nadie a esas horas ni a esos servicios-

Así los tres quedaron para más tarde y nada mas escuchar la sirena de las clases se separaron cada uno por su lado para acudir a sus respectivas aulas.

Yamato había estado en el árbol tratando de oír, pero para su desgracia no pudo oír nada al estar los tres algo alejados del árbol donde el estaba.

Koushiro mientras caminaba hacia el aula y sonreía mientras pensaba"No dejare que un tipo como Ishida me arrebate a Tai, are lo que sea por impedir que Ishida seduzca a Tai"

CONTINUARA…


	5. Chapter 5

**IT SOUND THE SONG AGAIN**

Escrito por: Yamato Ishida Yamagi (o Steve Burnside)

**Cap5**

Era la ultima clase y estaban en clases de lenguaje y justo quedaban ya unos minutos para el final de la clase cuando el profesor Atsuki manda un trabajo-Bueno Chicos para dentro de una semana quiero que me traigáis un trabajo sobre lo que hoy e explicado en clase, lo aréis con vuestro compañero de clases-Koushiro hablo a Tai por lo bajo emocionado

- ¡Que bien tai aremos e trabajo juntos!-

-Pero Koushiro en verdad tu eres compañero de Jyou y yo de Yamato, no creo que el profesor nos deje hacer el trabajo juntos, bastante que no se dieron cuenta que nos sentamos juntos…-

-Bueno Tai yo pensé que…-

Tai vio a su amigo triste y no supo bien que decir

-Lo siento Koushiro-

El pelirrojo agacho la cabeza unos instantes, tai se sintió mal por que no quería hacer daño al pelirrojo, pero de pronto Koushiro alzo la mirada

-No pasa nada es igual Tai- su cambió de aptitud dejo sorprendido al castaño.

-¿En serio?-miro Tai sin creer al pelirrojo.

-Si- respondió este sonriendo como si no pasara nada, pero en una rápida mirada disimulada que Tai no se percato el pelirrojo miro hacia detrás con odio al rubio que estaba sentado unas mesas atrás"Te odio Ishida"penso mentalmente el pelirrojo.

Justo iban a terminar las clases cuando Jyou se empezó a sentir mal "mierda creo que fue por lo de ayer de jugar a los globos de agua me siento muy mal" Jyou se puso de pie interrumpiendo la clase y pregunto al profesor-Perdone maestro-

-¿Si señor kido?-pregunto el maestro un poco molesto por la interrupción.

-Vera señor, no me encuentro bien, las clases ya están a punto de terminar y…-

-Lo siento señor kido pero tendrá que esperar a que finalice la clase, solo quedan 5 minutos- dijo el maestro mirando su reloj- así que no creo que le pase nada por esperar un poco mas-

-bien esperare…-dijo Jyou aguantándose. Algunos alumnos se rieron por lo bajo entre ellos Yamato-vaya creo que este necesita con urgencia ir al servicio por que si no se lo ara en clase-

Todos se rieron por el comentario menos Jyou que se puso colorado, Koushiro que miraba con odio al rubio y Tai que estaba sorprendido y miro a Yamato sin creerse que el rubio se hubiera atrevido a hacer una broma, bueno aunque la broma había sido una burla para uno de sus amigos.

El maestro iba a decir algo justo cuando sonó el timbre que daba por terminadas las clases de ese día.

Nada mas sonar el timbre Jyou salio de clase sin apenas recoger sus cosas algunos al verle salir así se rieron por lo bajo.

Koushiro al ver a su amigo salir así negó con la cabeza"pobre Jyou"pero después se acordó de algo.

-Bueno Tai luego nos vemos- dijo Koushiro recogiendo rápidamente sus cosas, Tai se quedo extrañado de ver las prisas de su amigo"quizas quiere hablar con Jyou para hacer el trabajo….bueno yo también tengo que ver como ago para hacer el trabajo con Yamato…", aunque ahora Tai estaba pensando en como quedar con Yamato para hacer el trabajo.

-OK Koushiro ya nos veremos-

Koushiro se dio cuenta de que Tai miraba a Yamato y se dio aun más prisa para irse.

Yamato estaba recogiendo sus cosas de su pupitre cuando noto que alguien se acercaba a donde el estaba, el rubio alzo a mirada así sus ojos azules se encontraron con unos ojos marrones de mirada alegre

-¿Que quieres Yagami?-Tai noto la frialdad en las palabras de Yamato

-Esto veras yo…-

-Se trata del trabajo que tenemos que hacer ¿no?-

-Si…veras quería saber como vamos a quedar para hacerlo…-

-OK dime a que hora quedamos en la biblioteca…-

Tai se quedo boquiabierto se esperaba una negación por parte del Ishida pero al escuchar todo lo contrario se había quedado sorprendido, realmente parecía otro Yamato, bueno seguía siendo muy frió y distante pero no como antes" ¿Qué habría pasado para que haya cambiado tanto? Se preguntaba Tai a si mismo hasta que escucho una voz que le saco de sus pensamientos…

-Ejem! Yamagi no tengo todo el día para que pienses a que hora te vendrá bien así que ya que tu no te aclaras pondré yo una hora, mira Yagami quedamos a las ocho en la biblioteca OK?-

-Es una hora un poco tardía para ir a la biblioteca, a esa hora apenas hay nadie…-replico el castaño pero el rubio estaba perdiendo la paciencia

-La biblioteca no cierra hasta las 10 así que tendremos dos horas, además no me gusta ir cuando hay mucha gente…-

-ya pero...-

-¡Mira ya estoy perdiendo la paciencia y un tiempo precioso así que o lo tomas lo dejas!- El rubio realmente estaba ya enfadado así que Tai tuvo que ceder.

OK ok alas ocho en la Biblioteca-

Ishida ignorando a Yagami termino de recoger sus cosas y justo al salir por la puerta le aviso

-Espero que encuentres la biblioteca, siendo tú lo mismo te pierdes, como el primer día de clase…-

Tai se quedo mirando enfadado, sabia a que se refería Yamato, justo a aquel día en que tai buscando a Koushiro y Jyou se perdió y sin querer encontró al Rubio con otra persona.

Ooooooooo

Koushiro entro a toda prisa a los servicios, a esas horas nadie usaba los servicios de abajo en todo caso usaban los de arriba por lo que allí no habría nadie, parecía que no había allí nadie y Koushiro estaba nervioso "esos ignorantes no han venido, seguro se olvidaron!" pensó enojado y por si acaso estaban allí en algún aseo el pelirrojo iba a mirar en uno de los que tenia la puerta medio cerrada cuando escucho a su espalda unas voces -Bien Koushiro aquí estamos como acordamos nos vas a decir que es lo que nos aria conseguir dinero?-

El pelirrojo al ver que se trataba de SeiChiiro y Hiro sonrió para si mismo y se giro para hablarles.

-Muy bien veo que sois muy inteligentes, veréis, vosotros odias ya Yagami y mucho mas a Ishida ya que por su culpa Yagami os a golpeado en do ocasiones no?-

-Si bueno ¿Y eso que mierda tiene que ver?-

Koushiro sonrió- pues muy sencillo dejadme que os cuente y luego me preguntáis, Hiro tu padre es un profesor de esta escuela, pero mi padres es el dueño de esta escuela así que sabéis que yo dispongo de una cuenta de banco solo para mi, y me preguntaba ¿Por cuánto dinero estaríais dispuestos a matar a alguien?-

-¿qué matar a alguien? ¡Mira Koushiro estas loco, podemos ser lo que quieras pero no somos unos asesinos!-

- ya veremos…-

-No ya veremos no, no somos asesinos ¡estás loco!-

-Mirad cretinos soy el hijo de uno de los hombres mas ricos del país y si no hacéis lo que os digo are que mi padre arruine a vuestros padres y sean tan pobres que maten por una migaja de pan a mi no me resultaría difícil conseguirlo, simplemente diciéndole a mi padre que dos alumnos me han querido pegar una paliza…-

-Serás! Realmente te mereces que te demos una paliza!-

-adelante! así si que será verdad lo que yo diga a mi padre además que seria de vuestros padres? Tu Hiro, tu padre es un maestro y quedarse sin trabajo supone la ruina ara el a sus 50 años ¿no crees? Y tu padre que trabaja para el mío SeiChiiro, también podría perder su trabajo…ahora si me ayudáis convenceré a mi padre de que a los vuestros les doble el sueldo, me basta con decir que sois mis dos mejores amigos para lograrlo ¿que decís?...-

-Que no tenemos opción verdad Sechiiro?-

-Mmmm… bueno Hiro es algo muy arriesgado pero la oferta si lo logramos también es buena!-

-No me lo creo SeiChiiro ¿¿No ves que Koushiro quiere que matemos a dos personas?-

Koushiro se rió -No te equivocas solo quiero que matéis a una persona, o mejor dicho a un despojo de la sociedad… ¡Matad a Yamato Ishida!-

CONTINUARA…

**Nota del autor:**

Hola a todos y gracias por vuestra paciencia realmente estáis siendo muy pacientes, pero en serio me cuesta seguir la historia por la cantidad de trabajo que últimamente tengo, bueno ahora estoy unos días de vacaciones así que para disculparme aquí os dejare dos caps el 4 y el 5, bueno y nuevamente mas disculpas por lo que me tarde en crear el resto de capítulos.

**YAMATO ISHIDA YAGAMI**


	6. Chapter 6

**It sound the song again**

Escrito por: Yamato Ishida Yagami (o Steve Burnside)

Cap6

SeiChiiro, Hiro y Koushiro seguían planeando la manera de matar a Yamato.

-¿y como se supone que aremos para matar a Ishida sin que nadie se de cuenta?-Pregunto SeiChiiro.

Koushiro miro suspirando a SeiChiiro

-Eso es cosa vuestra…pero creo que no os será muy difícil ya que esta escuela es enorme y hay miles de sitios en los jardines por las zonas alejadas donde nadie suele pasear…-

-Pe…pero tarde o temprano encontraran su cuerpo y sabrán quien lo mato!-Hiro temblaba asustado sobre todo por la frialdad y tranquilidad que mostraba el joven pelirrojo al hablar de asesinar a una persona.

-Dios mío ¿tan inútiles sois? Mirad pensad un poco…pensad en un sitio donde podáis esconder un cuerpo, donde nadie jamás se daría cuenta-

-no se…-

-vamos usa ese cerebro embotado que tienes ¿Qué hay en la zona mas alejada de la escuela?...-

-Pues campo y jardines y mas lejos esta…¡El lago!-

-Bingo!-

-¿quieres que una vez lo matemos arrojemos su cuerpo al lago?-

-Si, hay nunca nadie buscaría y jamás lo encontrarían es un lago enorme y de gran profundidad además contamos que no es un lago estancado si no que tiene caudal que fluye hasta un río y ese río fluye hasta desembocar en el océano…-

-lo tenias todo planeado solo tu podrías saber todo eso!-Pregunto casi gritando Hiro

-Claro por algo soy el mas inteligente de la clase…-

SeiChiiro sonrió cínicamente-esta bien aremos ese trabajo me parece un plan genial, ¡nadie sabrá jamás lo que fue del cuerpo de ese maricon que ya me dejo en ridículo haciendo que me golpeara Yagami por su culpa en dos ocasiones!-

Hiro-Solo espero que salga bien…-

-saldrá no te preocupes jajaja- rió maliciosamente Koushiro, una risa histérica, que cualquiera tomaría por la de un demente.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jyou aun temblaba, estaba encerrado en el servicio donde ya no había nadie , se había encontrado mal y decidió nada mas acabar la clase encerrase en los servicios del sótano donde nadie solía ir , pero ahora se arrepentía de haber ido…si no hubiera estado allí jamás habría oído lo que acababa de escuchar hace media hora y de una de las personas que menos se lo hubiese esperado…Jyou estaba tan asustado con todo lo que había oído que no se había atrevido a salir de servicio"Que puedo hacer! Aun no me creo que Koushiro quiera hacer algo tan horrible… lo que escuche son capaces de matar solo para conseguir sus propósitos!…¡Dios!¡no tienen escrúpulos en matar!...pero tampoco puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras ellos tratan de matar a Ishida…¿Qué puedo hacer?...si lo cuento y se enteran me mataran a mi, pero si no hablo mataran a Ishida…yo…no tengo valor para contarlo, tengo miedo a que me maten…no se que hacer…-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eran las ocho y diez de la tarde y Taichi estaba esperando frente a la puerta de la biblioteca.

"Ya esta tardando…dijo que a las ocho, aunque claro siendo como es lo mismo ni se presenta, bueno mejor será que entre y empiece hasta que el llegue"

Así el chico entro a la biblioteca, nunca había estado allí y Tai se quedo asombrado al ver lo enorme que era, libros por todas partes, incluso había un segundo piso mas arriba de libros, y abajo estaban los ordenadores, el lugar casi parecía sacado de una película, "aquí se podría perder uno fácilmente" pensó, mientras seguía mirando sorprendido, entonces escucho una voz a su espalda.

-Siento la tardanza pero no encontraba mis apuntes…-

-No importa, estaba pensando entrar y empezar a buscar hasta que llegaras…pero esto es enorme…no sabría por donde buscar…-

-Es fácil Yagami, tenemos ordenadores y además los libros están colocados alfabéticamente, también podemos preguntar al bibliotecario que se conoce este lugar como la palma de su mano, no por algo el tipo lleva trabajando mas de treinta años aquí…-

-¿Treinta años y no se ha vuelto loco con tanto libro?-

El rubio se echo a reír al escuchar al castaño, Tai también se echo a reír, hasta que un hombre mayor que estaba en el piso superior se asomo a la barandilla y les regaño que no hicieran tanto ruido.

-vosotros niños cállense ya-

Tai sin querer para responderle grito-vale!-

Entonces paso que el bibliotecario bajo corriendo y...

Palf!

-Auch!-

-Te dije jovencito que moderases el tono de tu voz!-

Yamato miro divertido la escena y luego hablo por Tai-lo sentimos señor, es que mi amigo grito por que usted estaba allí arriba y pensó que no le escucharía-

-Ni que fuera sordo!...bueno por esta vez se lo paso pero la próxima vez les echare si vuelven a armar tanto jaleo-

-eh...gracias…supongo…- respondió Tai

-De nada- respondió el bibliotecario y luego vieron como el hombre se alejaba de allí.

Yamato se acerco a Taichi y le susurro-Ese es el bibliotecario del que te hablaba-

-ya veo que es un hombre muy mayor…-

-si, y con muy mal genio…-

-Ya lo he notado…-dijo Tai mientras se tocaba la cabeza donde hace poco le habían golpeado.

Yamato se tuvo que tapar la boca para no reírse en voz alta.

-Venga Yagami mejor será que empecemos el trabajo, o nos echaran antes de intentarlo siquiera-

-No me llames Yagami, solo Tai, me siento incomodo, así solo me llaman los profesores-

-Esta bien… Tai…-Dijo el rubio casi paladeando cada letras del nombre del moreno.

Tai sintió como si nunca hubiera oído pronunciar su nombre hasta ese día, había sonado a música su nombre dicho de los labios del rubio, de echo para Tai todo lo que decía el rubio le sonaba maravilloso.

-¿Por donde empezamos?- pregunto Tai.

-Tú busca por Internet en uno de los ordenadores de la biblioteca, yo buscare en la biblioteca a ver si encuentro algún libro-

-OK me parece bien Yamato-

Así Tai encendió el PC mientras Yamato comenzaba a ojear algunos libros por la biblioteca.

Paso media hora y Tai estaba arto de buscar, no había encontrado nada! Yamato había traído algunos libros y sentado a su lado leía detenidamente, Tai que estaba aburrido sin querer miro donde estaba Yamato y sin darse cuenta se quedo embobado mirando al otro,"Que rostro tan hermoso, nunca había visto un rostro como el suyo, conozco a muchas chicas y chicos muy guapos pero la belleza de Yamato es desconcertante y luego ese cabello tan rubio…debe ser muy suave…" sin darse cuenta Tai había alzado una mano y acariciado el cabello del otro chico lo que provoco que Yamato se diera cuenta y se le quedara mirando, cuando Tai se encontró cara a cara con los ojos azules sorprendidos es cuando recobro el sentido y se dio cuenta de lo que había echo inconscientemente…

-Yo…lo siento…-

Yamato no dijo nada le miro unos segundos al ver el sonrojo del moreno no pudo evitar sonreír.

-mejor será que le pongas más atención al trabajo que a mi pelo Tai –

-perdón…-dijo Tai bajando la mirada avergonzado.

-No tienes que pedirme perdón, si querías acariciar mi pelo solo deberías habérmelo dicho…-

Tai abrió los ojos al escuchar aquellas palabras, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue cuando Yamato le sujeto una mano y la llevo con cuidado hasta su propio cabello rubio, Tai sintió la suavidad del cabello de Yamato y no pudo evitar estremecerse.

Yamato estaba saboreando cada una de la reacciones de Taichi y es que Tai tenia un rostro muy expresivo y sus ojos hablaban a veces por el, así Yamato no se dio cuenta ni de lo que el mismo estaba haciendo, solo sabia que estaba empezando a sentir algo que jamás había sentido por nadie, pero estos sentimientos que sentía le hacían sentirse inseguro y el siempre había controlado sus emociones"¿Por qué contigo no puedo Yagami?¿Que me estas haciendo?¿Por que cuando miro tus ojos siento la necesidad de…besarte..?"

Paso muy rápido, Tai sin esperárselo noto como Yamato le miraba a los ojos y poco a poco el rubio fue acercando su rostro a el suyo, así Tai reacciono solo cerrando los ojos y apenas noto como los labios de rubio rozaban los suyos, pero no paso nada mas y eso le extraño, Tai abrió los ojos y se encontró con un Yamato desconcertado, parecía incluso asustado, así sin mas Yamato le miro con esa expresión y dándole luego la espalda salio corriendo de la biblioteca.

Tai reacciono al rato- ¡Yamato espera!-

Pero el rubio no le escucho, ya había salido de allí.

Yamato corría con todas sus fuerzas había salido de la biblioteca sin mirar atrás solo escuchaba el sonido de su corazón latir a toda velocidad, ni se percataba de las lagrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas, solo sintió dolor cuando tropezó y callo sobre la arena del suelo" ¡Que me esta pasando!... ¡no quiero sentir lo que estoy sintiendo! ¡Dios! ni siquiera e sido capaz de contenerme solo le quería besar! Nunca había sentido esto….siempre sentí solo deseo por los demás y solo quería sexo….pero con Tai Tai es distinto… el deseo que siento por el esta mezclado con algo…yo…le…le amo…" y allí se quedo llorando, entendiendo que temía sentir lo que el nunca había sentido por nadie, sabiendo que el había enamorado a muchos y luego los había despreciado por que el nunca amo a nadie y ahora el mismo caía en su trampa, se había enamorado sin darse cuenta, el juego de querer enamorar a Tai le había salido al revés...el era el enamorado y sufría por que tenia miedo a que le rompieran el corazón, el era fuerte podían hacerle daño físicamente, de echo ya se lo habían echo hacia mucho, cuando el solo era apenas un niño, aun lo podía recordar…

Oooooooo-Flash Back-ooooooooo

Un niño rubio, de intensos ojos azules rostro de suaves rasgos y muy pequeño de apenas ocho años lloraba sin que nadie lo viera, el pequeño vivía en una casa muy lujosa, pero parece ser que no quería vivir allí, su padre un hombre millonario, se había vuelto a casar con una mujer que lo único que hacia era regañarle, no le gustaba nada aquella mujer que solo le miraba a veces con una mirada sucia, el pequeño estaba convencido desde que la vio por primera vez, que esa mujer solo quería el dinero de su padre y que no era buena persona, así paso que sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando una noche el pequeño dormía placidamente, entonces escucho un ruido que lo despertó…-papa?-pregunto el pequeño

No hubo respuesta, de todas formas era imposible que fuera su padre ya que esa noche no la pasaría en casa por temas de negocios, a no ser que hubiera llegado antes…

-Papi?- volvió a preguntar mientras se frotaba los ojos aun medio adormilado, al no haber respuesta el niño se sintió asustado ya que estaba muy oscuro y no veía nada, pero podía escuchar como unos pasos se acercaban a el, fue cuando de golpe se abrió a luz de su mesilla que casi le deslumbro los ojos y casi le hace gritar asustado, pero cuando sus ojos es acostumbraron, fue cuando la vio allí delante, la mujer de su padre, estaba borracha, llevaba una botella de champán en la mano y le miraba de forma extraña, sus ojos no se movían ni un centímetro de el, o mejor dicho de su cuerpecito, ya que la mujer se acerco hasta donde estaba el y de un manotazo le quito las mantas que lo cubrían y se dedico a echarle miradas lascivas al pequeño…

-Hmmmmmm...Eres mucho mas guapo que tu padre a pesar de ser solo un niño, tu padre es solo un pervertido que busca sexo, cualquier mujer que le hubiera dado lo que el quería podría haberse casado con el, en fin suerte la mía que yo fui la elegida jajajaja, ah de ese viejo solo espero su dinero por que el no me gusta nada! A mi solo me gustan los chicos guapos, bueno y los niños monos como tu... ya me imagino que de mayor serás todo un bombón…-

-que…que quiere de mi…-

-Buena pregunta pequeño…- dijo la mujer a la vez que posaba una mano sobre el pecho del niño que apenas se movía por temor.

-Ya se que me odias por que suplante a tu mamaíta, pero tu mamaíta se separo hace mucho de tu padre y ella no te quería niño, ya que ella al separarse decidió llevarse a tu hermanito Takeru en vez de elegirte a ti...seguro que no te llevo con ella por que eres una tentación…eres muy guapo...tienes unos ojos muy bonitos y una cara mmmm… sabes? Te quiero a ti!-la mujer estaba muy borracha, el niño estaba realmente asustado por que esa mujer apestaba a alcohol y ahora se estaba tocando ella misma con una mano y con la otra le estaba manoseando a él!

Pero su terror fue en aumento cuando la mujer se abalanzo sobre el y comenzó a desnudare, el trataba de huir de aquella borracha, pero ella era mas fuerte y el solo era un niño…

El pequeño no pudo hacer nada ya que cada vez que lloraba a mujer lo golpeaba fuertemente así que ella hizo lo que quiso con el pequeño que solo cerraba los ojos para no ver nada quizás pensando que solo era todo una pesadilla y que al día siguiente no recordaría nada, pero aquello era real, aquella mujer, lo beso por todas partes, lo acaricio en todo su cuerpecito y le lamió incluso esa parte...

Así paso la noche y al día siguiente el pequeño estaba en su cama asustado, no había dormido nada, solo recordaba una y otra vez dolor…

Al menos tenia suerte que era domingo y no tenia que ir a la escuela, pero tenia miedo de que esa mujer le volviera a hacer aquello, así que se encerró en su habitación toda la mañana y fue que espero a la llegada de su padre, el niño se puso muy contento cuando vio por la ventana el auto de su padre así que bajo rápidamente, pero allí se encontró con su pesadilla, allí estaba la mujer que llorando abrazaba a su padre, el pequeño no entendía nada hasta que estuvo mas cerca y los escucho mejor…

-hay dios mío que desgracia!...-decía ella.

-¿Qué paso Nataru?-Pregunto el hombre asustado al ver así a su esposa.

-Es tu... nuestro hijo…-

-¿Qué? ¿Le a pasado algo malo a Yamato?- Dijo el hombre aun mas preocupado.

La mujer echo unas lágrimas más y le abrazo fuertemente.

-No quería decírtelo amor mío pero tu hijo esta noche…snif…se callo por las escaleras–

-¿Qué?-

-Oh amor…snif… lo encontré tirado en el suelo y lleno de moretones, así que lo lleve a su cama y trate de cuidarle pero entonces el se puso histérico como si me tuviera miedo y comenzó a decir cosas muy raras… creo que la culpa es por una botella de champán que había en su habitación, creo que se emborracho y por eso se callo por las escaleras, hay tengo miedo que se halla golpeado la cabeza y haga o diga cosas raras...snif…-

-ya tranquila amor iré a ver que le pasa... ah Yamato estabas hay?-

Dijo el hombre sorprendido al ver al pequeño mirándoles llorando.

-hijo por que lloras ¿aun te duele algo?-dijo el hombre mientras se agachaba y ponía las manos sobre los hombros de su hijo.

-Papa…lo que te a contado esa mujer es mentira! Ella me a echo cosas muy malas ella era la borracha y me pego y me hizo cosas malas!-

Decía el pequeño entre sollozos.

El hombre estaba impresionado, no sabia si creer aquello, no se creía que la mujer que amaba pudiera hacer ago así…

-No Yamato…estas equivocado…seguramente ayer por la caída soñaste algo que no es y…-

-NOOOO! YO SE LO QUE PASO ESA MUJER FUE MUY MALA! LA ODIO!-

Gritaba fuera de si el pequeño-QUE SE MARCHE! NO LA QUIERO!-entonces un golpe seco sonó, Yamato noto su mejilla izquierda caliente, su padre le había dado una bofetada.

-Ya basta! Yamato eso no sucedió así…-

-claro que no amor...dios mío jamás le aria algo así, como puede inventarse algo así...snif…- la mujer se echo a llorar desconsoladamente.

-ya no llores mi amor- dijo el hombre acercándose a su mujer abrazándola, - y tu Yamato sube a tu cuarto ya hablaremos mas tarde!-

Así sucedió que mas tarde hablaron, pero el padre no creyó ni una palabra de su hijo tan comido el cerebro le tenia su esposa, tanto fue así que al final su padre le interno en un colegio privado para chicos, un colegio muy caro y prestigioso, pensando que así Yamato estudiando se olvidaría de todo…y así fue el joven nunca mas le volvió a decir a su padre nada de aquello, pero en el colegio la cosa no le iba muy bien al pequeño, ya que el niño empezó a sacar muy malas notas, pero milagrosamente al final siempre aprobaba con notables e incluso sobresalientes, un día llego a todos la noticia que se difundió de rumores que apuntaban que aquel niño se había vuelto un pervertido que seducía tanto a maestros como a alumnos, así que esta vez su padre arto de esa calumnias, le mando a la mejor de las escuelas privadas del país era la mas prestigiosa allí solo iban alumnos ricos o con muy buenas notas, los alumnos estaban internados durante casi todo el año, excepto los meses de verano.

Esa era la historia del pasado de Yamato, ese niño pequeño era el y aquella la amarga historia que le marcó y le convirtió en ser el ser que era, y todo gracias a su madrastra y a su padre, el cual en lugar de creerlo se deshizo de el internándolo en colegios caros…

Oooooooooooooo-Fin Flash back-oooooooooooo

Yamato lloraba se había negado el volver a confiar en alguien, podían destrozar su cuerpo pero jamás habían destrozado su alma y ahora se sentía igual que cuando era un niño y su madrastra había abusado de el, si su propio padre le aparto de su lado y no le creyó a su hijo ¿por que el debería creer en el amor? "El amor no existe! No hay amor entre padres e hijos! Ni entre amantes! Solo existe el sexo… esa mujer al final tenia razón…con el sexo se consigue lo que se quiere, por eso hasta hoy me fue tan bien en la escuela no e tenido que estudiar nunca solo usar mi cuerpo para sacar lo que quiero, incluso buenas notas…pero…entonces… yo…por que siento esto…¿Por qué ahora siento como si yo estuviera sucio por todo lo que e echo?…pero se que el también me dejara tirado como han hecho todos! No!..¡Yamato Ishida jamás volveré a Querer a nadie!"

El Rubio se levanto del suelo a la vez que de un manotazo secaba sus propias lágrimas de su rostro.

CONTINUARA…


End file.
